dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 307: Easy as Pie
Easy as Pie is the seventh of twelve episodes in Season Three of DEXTER, and the thirty-first overall episode of the series. It first aired 9 November 2008 on Showtime. Dexter angers Miguel Prado when he says no to his request for them to kill Ellen Wolf. Meanwhile, a deathly ill Camilla Figg asks Dexter to kill her. Anton Briggs is told that he is being used as bait to get at The Skinner. Summary The opening scene is actually a dream. Dexter is cutting up a victim, when a smiling Miguel Prado walks in with golf clubs, asking how long until he is done. After discussing the guest list for their wedding, Dexter wonders who he should invite to it as he has few friends. Camilla is moved to hospice and she is still waiting for Dexter to bring her the perfect Key Lime pie. She gives Dexter a few pictures of himself as he was growing up. Meanwhile, Ramon Prado has been arrested for false imprisonment and assault on a suspect from whom he was trying to get information about Freebo's whereabouts. Ramon is forced to give up his shield, but will not be charged for the crimes. Angel Batista gives an update that C.I. Anton Briggs, is going to be used as bait for The Skinner, but the detectives are not allowed to tell Anton just yet. This troubles Debra and she secretly warns him of the plan. Debra and Quinn head to a speak to Wendell's mother. She throws Debra's business card at them and says that she found it in the shorts he was wearing the day he died. Wendell's mother is distraught because he was her only child and now he is gone. She blames Debra for coming to their house to question him against her wishes, which drew the Skinner to him. After pulling in an all-nighter, Debra finds a major break in the Skinner case. She tells Angel and Quinn that the Skinner is apparently using tree-trimming as a cover for observation. Dexter and Batista head to a fresh crime scene and they find the murder weapon, a screw driver, which looks consistent with the wounds on the victim. Masuka gives information about the likely killer, a man who murders in his socks -- Albert Chung. Arriving with a new pie, Dexter finds Camilla upset that her cancer has slowed and doctors have told her that she has another month to live. She tells Dexter that her Catholic faith prevents her from taking her own life. She asks if he will end her misery. Dexter refuses and reflects that, despite his long history of ending lives, he has never yet killed an innocent person. While driving golf balls, Dexter and Miguel discuss the guilty people that are going to walk free again. Following the capture of Chung, Prado and Dexter meet and Prado apologizes for wanting to kill Ellen Wolf. Dexter asks Miguel to be his best man. Dexter changes his mind about Camilla. He brings her yet another key lime pie. He closes the drapes before injecting an euthanizing agent into a piece of the pie. He then feeds it to Camilla, bite by bite. "You finally brought me the perfect pie," she tells him. Dexter whispers to her that he killed his brother. Before she dies, Camilla opens her eyes for a moment and says, "It's good you did." Trivia * In this episode, while discussing Camilla's painful suffering with Dexter, Debra comments that she would never want to live like that. When Dexter asks if she is sure, she states, "Yes," and to "pull the plug" on her. This foreshadows her death in Season Eight, when she is on life support, and Dexter detaches her. Gallery easyaspie.jpg es:Easy as Pie Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Indexter